Sakura's Secret
by AkatsukiStalkers-RebelQueens
Summary: she lived only for the hospital and for the field, when exactly did Sakura have time for a love life? especially when that love life was criminally forbidden and nearly impossible? at home, of course, every time her secret lover took the time to pop in, even when she didn't expect him. well, love is unconditional- and the condition of low-profile didnt last long. oops. A: Neko Alex
1. Chapter 1

**Sakura's Secret**

Neko: so, my friend and your favorite Konan-stalker, Jaylen, told me I use too many Deidara stories, and that I need to do another character for this idea I had. And so yeah, I agree, I game. I'm going through Akatsuki characters, because they are really the only ones who will fit, with Alex, my co-writer for this story [yeah, the pervert, and I don't get a choice because she's black mailing me. She won't even let me get this one chapter in before she decided she needs to add in some 'things'], and trying to discover the guy for the story.

Alex: so, Deidara's out because, well that's the whole point of this. No Sasori, because he's dead at this time- not that that normally stops Neko, she loves having Sasori in her stories.

Savannah: good.

Neko: no Kisame or Zetsu, because they'd stick out too much and you'll see in the future why the matters.

Alex: no Pein, because he's the leader, and yeah no. and she said no Hidan or Kakuzu because, and I quote, "not a freak show story, ya know?"

Neko ^ ^;

Alex: and she just hates Tobi, so when I said his name, he was shot down. And that left one person: Itachi.

Neko: and yeah, I hate Itachi. So damn it.

She padded into her apartment with a sigh, dropping her hand bag, heavy with paper work from her day at the hospital, and collapsed onto the ugly tan couch with an unhappy sigh. As much as she loved her job of head doctor, she hated the long hours of paperwork, and the strain of over nights. She hadn't been home in TWO DAYS from staying overnight to catch up from a sick day.

With a groan, she buried her face into the couch, massaging her temples. Having already been sleep deprived, she had had two particularly cranky elderly patients in her care that day, covering for her co-worker who was home with a sick kid. The other nurses and doctors had taken most because they knew that Sakura had little patience for the elderly, but she still got stuck with two, and they seemed the crankiest.

There was a chuckle, and she would have jumped up ready to kick some ass if she hadn't recognized the deep, velvety voice. "Tough day, petal?"

"mmm." She 'replied', grumpy and unhappy. "How long have you been here?" she asked, propping her upper body up some with her elbows to see the new object of her attention sitting cross-legged on the arm of the couch in front of her.

The familiar, beautiful face, long silken ebony hair, and deep coal eyes of endless depths. She could see his normal cloak behind him on the side table, folded neatly as always. The slight of smiles, and the spark of humor in what most saw as emotionless eyes. "Only a few moments, Princess."

She smiled up at him, sitting up, and pulling off her tan jacket, and walking tiredly to the hook by the door. Normally she would throw it on the floor, but when around this particular Uchiha, it was weird to say that the guy who literally breaks into your house is neater than you are.

She stretched a little, leaving her white shoes at the little entry way as well as a scarf on the same hook. "Weasel-kun, I didn't know you would be here tonight." She mewed, turning to him.

[Neko: now, to prove my point, Alex is currently trying to wrestle me off the chair to type up her own area of the story. So my younger audience, please do leave now. Alex is merciless.]

"No. but you didn't know I would be here yesterday, either." He pointed out, sliding off the couch to meet her as she walked toward the middle of the room, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Itachi, you said you were only here a few moments!" she responded, embarrassed to have missed him.

"For today." He corrected, tilting her face up with one finger, smiling a little more at the sight of her pink-sprinkled cheeks. With a soft kiss on her forehead, she flushed even brighter, he smirked down at her. "And I'll stay all night for you, little petal."

She giggled a little, looking off the other way as if something interesting were actually happening over there.

Secretly proud he could get the shy reaction after the last 10 months, he turned her in his arms, and lifted her by the waist a little higher to easily reach her lips.

Instinctively she wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, his arms supporting her with one on her back, the other on her ass as he turned around a little to the nearest wall, settling her against it so he could free one hand to play with the strands of pastel, soft pink hair.

As Itachi trailed gentle kisses over her jaw when he parted for air, she felt the warmth of his breath fan her skin and leave trails of Goosebumps as they made their way down her neck, and back up again, to her ear, and she mewed slightly when he took it in his teeth teasingly.

He blew on it, making her shiver, then pout, and he chuckled again as she crossed her arms with that adorable, irresistible blush. He tossed her gently over his shoulder, earning a surprised yip as he padded toward her bedroom.

Setting her down softly, he chuckled again, the rumble much reminding of a purr. Suiting, because something Sakura had learned first-hand, was that though Itachi was polite and neat- he was an animal, rightly proven with the next few hours [Neko: and I am promptly kicking Alex out of the chair because I refuse to allow a lemon in the first chapter.]

…

…

Sakura woke the next morning to the bright white light of morning's mist trickling through the curtains to her balcony. She sat up slowly, a little sore. Rubbing one bright apple eye, she wasn't surprised to see her bed empty.

Itachi was always smart enough not to stay an entire night; he would be gone in the night, familiar with ways to get out of his old village undetected in the night. But as always, she would wake up dressed nicely in her silk, light blue shorts with kittens and black a T-shirt. Or some other of her pajamas, and tucked under the covers.

Turning slightly in her up-right position, she pulled out the sure note from under her pillow, an always well written thing- and she giggled at a tiny poem.

Folding it up carefully, to line up all the corners, she scurried out of bed and carefully lifted up a hidden floor board's compartment, where she kept all of Itachi's little things. Aside from a necklace with a red circle, kanji for 'scarlet' on it and a black heart hanging from the circle- which she could get away with because she often wore red things- that he had given her on her birthday, all these things were tucked away so he wouldn't get caught.

A cute picture he had given her a month before Sasuke had returned last week of his younger brother that reminded her of how cute the two brothers were in innocence. A little raven's feather she had grabbed from their first… 'Night' that he had left in her hand before he had left. All the little notes from his occasional visits that he would alert her to via a crow at her window and a little message. Upon seeing her, the bird's eye's would flash with his familiar blood red eyes, and fly away after it gave her the tiny scroll attached to its leg.

She closed up the compartment again, before hurriedly getting dressed in her light-green scrubs doctor uniform with her I.D. clip after a shower, blow drying and pulling back her light pink hair. A very little touch of lip gloss and mascara to cover her darker pink lashes, slipping on her white shoes, tan coat, and scarf. Then she was out the door again, off to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sakura's Secret**

Sakura sighed, watching Naruto squirming across the Hokage's office with an annoyed Sasuke beside him. All three were impatiently awaiting their old teacher's arrival for the assigned mission. Tsunade looked just as annoyed, drumming her fingers on the table, meanwhile Sai, their still teammate even though Sasuke was back, was reading that weird book of emotions.

When at last Kakashi arrived, about to start on the 'little old lady' story, Tsunade cut him off with the beginning details of the mission. "Akatsuki have been spotted recently and frequently at a village near our border with the Village Hidden in the Cloud's land." She announced, gaining everyone's attention.

Eyes turned to her, and everyone was quite. She continues with a nod, looking at the paper. "Those who mentioned the sighting by name noted it as 'Kakuzu of Waterfall', and most everyone described the sighting as a tall, bulky figure in black and red cloaks. But there are also reports that the figure is carrying a sword, unspecified, or is an odd shade of blue. It is unknown if the reported Akatsuki member is either Kakuzu of Waterfall, partner is a man unknown, or Kisame Hoshigaki of Mist, partner Itachi Uchiha."

After setting down the paper, she looked around the room with a steady gaze. "Team Kakashi, your mission is to head to Rehmura Village and figure out who the Akatsuki member is. Under no circumstances are you to confront either of the Akatsuki members unless you have to. Sasuke, that includes if you spot Itachi." She added, looking firmly at the youngest Uchiha brother.

Her gaze traveled to Sakura and Kakashi, both deemed leaders for the group. "Team Gui is being sent as back up in two days after they return from a different mission. When they reach you, and only then, you may attempt to apprehend a SINGLE member of Akatsuki, if there are two, simply study what they are doing and send word." She explained, and then looked to Sakura and Sai, "you two are strictly on duty for keeping Naruto out of a fight with any Akatsuki members." She added.

"You leave at Midnight."

…

…

…

Through her hurried packing, at some point she realized what was happening. They could very well run into Itachi in that village. They had both decided that Konaha and her place here were to be put above their relationship… but she couldn't let him die…

She had learned about his past, the truth to the Uchiha clan's murder. His intensions the entire time were for Sasuke and Konaha. Of course, she could never tell Sasuke or anyone else. But she couldn't kill Itachi, no.

Not after all he had done for Konaha, let alone how much she loved but shouldn't.

She wondered if Itachi knew they were coming, if it was part of his mission to attract Konaha or some elaborate scheme, and if he did, did he know she was coming as part of the envoy?

She shook her head, locking her door as she headed for the gate. There was only a 25% chance Itachi would be there. It could be the other one, Kakuzu. And if it WAS Kisame, it was uncertain if the member's partner was there.

Then there was also the chance that Akatsuki would be gone by the time they got there after the 24-hour long travel to the village, or maybe they were all false sightings to lore ninja that some thugs were going to try to steal from- which had happened before once or twice.

Maybe the back up team would arrive too late, and they wouldn't make contact…

Or maybe… or maybe…

"Sakura-chan?"

The pinkette jumped out of her thoughts, blinking at the blonde boy in her face with a concerned look. "Sakura-chan, are you ok?"

She shook her head, taking a step back so Naruto wasn't in her face, realizing that her whole team was watching her curiously. "Fine, just wondering who we'll see when we get there." She answered, pushing him away with a chuckle.

At her normalcy, the others nodded, as curious about the Akatsuki as she was. "I hope it Kisame. We might find the traitor with him." Sasuke growled.

Sakura nodded, all the while wondering what she would do in the seemingly certain scenario. It's seemed inevitable that the eldest Uchiha brother would be there…

She suddenly felt dizzy, and like she was about to vomit, her head reeling so fast she thought her feet would collapse as she clamped a hand on her mouth, forcing herself to not lose her lunch.

She found herself instantly steadied by Naruto and Sasuke, both exchanging glances at her sudden obviously shaky self when she had felt herself starting to tip over. "Sakura, are you sure your ok? Are you sick?" Sasuke demanded his concern evident for one of his teammates who had fought tooth and nail to give him a second chance in the village after the death of Orochimaru.

"fine." She answered, shaking her head to clear it, and steadying herself. She wouldn't leave Itachi alone, to die at the hands of his brother. "We should leave; it will take a day and a night to get there."

…

…

…

The village was small, and nothing evident to call Akatsuki to the place. And keeping their promise to Tsunade, Sai and Naruto remained at a camp with Kakashi a little way from the village in the forest. Her and Sasuke would locate and possible Akatsuki members, and then send for Kakashi, who would be on guard at the camp until that point. This village was in an area notorious for thieves and rouge Nins, so the camp would need to look well protected, and BE well protected.

And after several hours of combing over the little village, not a sign of Akatsuki was now putting Sakura at ease but Sasuke on edge, opposite ends from where they had been when they first started the search. But for the sake of her teammate, they kept searching, despite that it was very evident there was no Akatsuki member.

However, the entire time they did the stake out, Sakura had this gut feeling of someone watching her, even though she was supposed to do the watching. She could tell Sasuke felt the same, even though her unease was added to the wooziness she had felt every morning at the aspect of confrontation with Itachi. Naruto had been right, she was sick. Sick with anxiety.

The feeling of being watched didn't go away during the next hour of searching, and she felt she had to just get away from Sasuke. But he was too on edge to agree, what with searching for his brother and the unwanted feeling.

But at last, Sakura got the younger Uchiha to give up; it was obvious the Akatsuki member sighted had moved on already. He was too unsatisfied to argue when she sent him back to camp by himself, saying she was going into the village to grab something to eat for everyone, to argue.

Pausing instead of heading down the slope when Sasuke disappeared into the trees, she glanced around suspiciously. She shook her head, paranoia, sickness, anxiety… she was going to lose it if this mission didn't end soon. She only had to stick it out until Team Gui showed up, and when they had nothing to report, they would return home with a faulty mission.

She stared down the slope to the village; the sense of being watched was as sharp as ever, stinging like needles in her back. "Just come out." She called, turning to the tree line. There was silence.

She didn't know what to expect. Her teammates trying to keep an eye on her because they thought she was sick. Itachi having been watching his lover and little brother. What she hadn't been expecting though she realized any shinobi or kunoichi should have, was Kisame, one of the mission targets, to slide out of the trees with a fearsome, toothy grin.

Realization dawned on her that she had been so hung up on Itachi, that she didn't realize that Akatsuki could and would sneak up on her. And now she was alone with not Itachi, but Kisame Hoshigaki of blood mist.

"Hello, pinky, think your tough?" the blue beast snorted, swinging a sword as heavy as himself over his shoulder and point it at her with great ease, the grin still firm.

She gulped, sliding into a defensive position. She took down Sasori Akasuna with help: alone with this one was another story.

"Kisame. We have business."

Sakura jumped instinctively at a voice behind her, jolting around to see Itachi, completely blank faced, and she kept relief out of her gaze as he demonstrated, with Kisame.

She turned to see said blue man sigh tiredly. "But she knows we are here!"

"And so did that teammate of hers that just left. Do you really think he let our presence go undetected?" Itachi responded. "We should go." He repeated, turning around.

Kisame sighed, thoroughly annoyed, and swung his sword at her. It crashed into her, throwing her to the side, sucking her dry of chakra in the process.

"You're a fool, Kisame." Itachi muttered with a note of anger, "now that her chakra is depleted her teammates will be here in a-" he was silenced when he jolted to the side, dodging a neatly aimed chidori instantaneously charged for him, and the raven haired man stood beside Kisame with an unamused blink.

Sakura pushed to her feet, trying to stand weakly as Kisame launched with a grin at Sasuke. She could already sense Naruto's chakra peaking at camp, and Kakashi's approaching instantly, Sai's hidden and most definitely keeping Naruto at camp, away from Akatsuki.

She watched as Sasuke bravely took on Kisame, the youngest Uchiha by now was a feat to behold with trainings from Kakashi, Orochimaru, and a few touches from her and Naruto, as well as things he had picked up with Sharringon. The shark man, getting beat back with coordinated, swift blows, was eventually knocked out cold, and before Sasuke could turn on his brother with the little chakra he had left after being licked clean by Samehada, Itachi had locked him quickly in his ocular jutsu.

In a fight that felt like seconds, with Kakashi on his way, and both teammates of Itachi and Sakura out like lights, Sakura and Itachi looked at each other. She still wobbled meekly at the tree, looking at Kisame and Sasuke, sickly from her previous anxiety and chakra deprivation, and rather torn up and shredded from Kisame's odd blade that does not cut, but shred.

When she looked up to the raven haired man, he was watching her with a face like he was waiting for some sort of reaction.

She didn't quite know what to do… her head was too busy going in circles to process anything. "Itachi…" she murmured, about to ask… something, before the hand on the tree slipped, and she slid off the tree, about to hit the ground, only to be caught an inch from the earth, before rested down as she faded away.

"Sakura…" and then the sound of Kakashi's heavy stepping.


	3. Announcement! (not part of story)

**announcement to all readers from Neko-sama**

Syrian Arab Revar  
Mauritius  
Bulgaria  
Kuwait  
Bosnia and Herzegovina

you see those places i listed? those are all places i have NEVER EVEN HEARD OF.

yet somehow, i have at least 2 readers following me from those places.

my precious babies i love you all so very much. after 2 months of inactivity you still comment within the first 10 minutes of a story TWELVE TIMES.

there are some people i would like to personally promote.

you people have praised the crummy song lyrics i made up in some of them, even one of my precious extra cup-cake-y followers sang it and put it on youtube,

_Reira Honjo._

you people give me and the Rebel Queens the comments of a lifetime, hilarious and praising and detailed and perfect.

_MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan_ for your hilarity and constant reviews.

_Babybroant_ for being a dedicated reader.

_Guest: Connie Davis_ for being so attached to my stories.

_Akatsukilover15_ for being a complete cookie for taking on my poor orphaned story 'Yours Truely'.

_KarrineWinchester_ for your frequent reviews, i can count on your appearance.

_asredwer_ fore your honesty and help in spotting my mishaps

_moonloonstar _for your detailed reviewing in 'speechless' and other, i love to read those longer reviews so much!

i love you all, as well as all my others who take the time to AT LEAST type 'write soon' or 'love it'. it makes my day when every two weeks i get to come and see your beautiful words and i read them ALL. i even respond once in a while, so if you ask a question just stick it in a review and it SHALL be answered!

and remember how much i love you ALL!


	4. Chapter 4

**Sakura's Secret**

…

**Neko: ok, so yeah, the first two chapters were rather short. Not even to my standard 1,500 words. But think of them as prologues. Basic info. This is probably the last prologue. So remember it is quick, simple, and is the beginning.**

…

Itachi had no choice. Sakura had passed out, and Kakashi had just broke the tree line. It would look suspicious to just leave the pinkette here, wouldn't it? The same with Sasuke. Both of them had been well beaten, but Akatsuki left no survivors.

Kisame was just struggling back to his feet, gen-jutsu-ed Sasuke would be out for a few moments longer, and as the blue haired shark man began to head in for the kill the silver Jonin appeared, and Kisame in his used up state paused. "Shit…"

"Abandon the Uchiha, Kisame." Itachi ordered, the beginnings of a plan to get out of this situation beginning to prick in his mind. "Let us leave with the Haruno."

Kisame glanced up to Itachi, at first not sure whom Haruno was, until he saw his Akatsuki partner flicking the unconscious girl over his shoulder.

The Uchiha turned to Kakashi, whose eyes grew wide at Sakura's limp form, and prepared to attack. "Come closer, and you will regret." Itachi warned, and the Jonin group leader froze. The dark haired male threatened lowly, turning toward the woods. "Come Kisame."

_Come Hatake, come get her._

A game of cat and mouse. Kisame was weak, meaning they would have to move slower, and Sasuke would wake in seconds. At that point his brother would go after them, even if Kakashi didn't immediately follow.

However, knowing Kakashi's motto of people who abandon their friends are scum from his time in Konaha, Itachi knew the Jonin would take off after them.

His point was proven as moments after the Akatsuki pair took off, Kakashi hesitated only a second before pursuing.

"What do we want with the kunoichi?!" Kisame questioned in confusion.

"Bait." Itachi responded with a lie. "This team, I recall, is the Kyubbi's team. She will make perfect bait. As her chakra gets farther, we will draw out the Kyuubi boy who will want to rescue her. If they do not follow with kyuubi, we have a medic, and then we can dispose of her once she is no longer of use."

Kisame grinned his hideous sharp teeth. "A good plan."

Itachi, facing away from Kisame, smirked in the slightest. The brute of a partner was none the wiser.

However, his smirk fell instantly, his eyes wide, when Kakashi's signature stopped. _You better not be giving up, Hatake… _

No, he wasn't giving up. Sasuke's chakra had flared up. But beyond that, in the distance, more chakra signatures burned at the camp where he had sensed Naruto's presence.

"Shit, that's the jumpsuit guy!" Kisame swore, "There are even more of the Konaha twats then before." The blue man glanced over his shoulder as if to see into the distance.

Itachi frowned. Kakashi had stopped pursuing. He was waiting for back up. Those chakras were already headed for Kakashi, whom had stopped completely. 5 Nins was different. Kakashi alone, Itachi could have managed to slyly 'have to leave her behind'. But with five of them, they would not stop at her, they would continue in pursuit.

"This will not work." Itachi stated, pausing in his race on a branch. Kisame stopped beside him. "The reinforcements will come instead of the nine tails. We must find a place to hide." _And give me time to fix this plan._

Kisame grunted, and the pair scanned the area, masking their chakra, as Itachi masked Sakura's as well.

Luck was in their favor as Kisame spotted a cave on the rise a small distance away from the top of a tree. Itachi, almost hesitating in plain sight, left Sakura with Kisame to carry her, while he hurried on ahead quicker to scan the cave as quickly as possible.

Empty, dark. Perfect.

And without wanting to leave Kisame and Sakura alone for very long, he returned after being 100% certain it was uninhabited, and finding an exit cave in the very depths that aided this new plan he had formed.

Itachi reached Kisame again, having to suppress annoyance to find Kisame drenched and shirtless. "Shut up, I fell!" the blue man snapped, irritated with being injured AND forced to hide.

Itachi twitched, taking Sakura from his grasp to find her just as soaked. "Kisame, you truly are a fool." He started for the cave again. "If she dies of hyperthermia, we have no bait or medic."

Kisame growled behind him, "Stuff it, Itachi."

The pair sauntered into the cave, both tense, because the chakras were still drawing nearer. None the less, to keep their 'bait' from freezing, Itachi stripped Sakura of her over-clothing, and setting her toward the back of the cave.

Kisame stood at the opening, watching the forest with weary eyes. "This isn't going to work."

Itachi grumbled, "No. it won't now that they have a larger amount of spareables to retrieve her."

Kisame grinned evilly, "So then do we kill those they have to spare?"

"It is better to cut our losses." Itachi said firmly. "By this point they want Haruno back as priority. They will be slowed if they find her alive, while we leave her here and go.

Kisame groaned, "Damn it. Why can't we at least kill _her_?"

"So they stop to make sure she is okay. Konaha is weak like so; we can escape while they assure she is not injured." Itachi responded, scanning the girl with a blank look.

Kisame must had held her rather hard, she was bruising around the waist, and she had a bunch of nicks and scrapped from Kisame's sword, bruised around her wrists from when Kisame must have dragged her from whatever pond or stream he had fallen in.

He pulled her toward the front, in view but under the cave roof, and grumbled to Kisame, "let's go, they have started their approach once more." As he tossed what was left of her drying, sword-shredded ninja outfit not far from her like he didn't care.

Kisame grunted, and the pair disappeared through the back entrance Itachi had found. According to plan, Sakura would be left with her teammates.

"That chick was pretty hot." Kisame chortled as they left. Itachi rolled his eyes, saying nothing as he restrained from murdering his partner.

…

…

…

The sigh in which Kakashi lead Sasuke, Sai, Lee, Tenten, and Neji to was one that Sakura's teacher ever wanted to see.

Sakura was alive, but to the Jonin Kunoichi's teacher as well as the others, what had happened here was apparent.

Sakura lay on the floor of the cave, mostly naked, bruised and cut, splayed on her back.

Sai and Sasuke swarmed her while Kakashi stood there in shock, Tenten started to fret crazily while Neji immediately started sending a message to Gui back at the camp with Naruto and Lee started desperately searching the area of the cave for an Akatsuki he could challenge.

Kakashi stood frozen as the two present male teammates worriedly scanned and tried to figure out what to do with their medical teammate.

The sensei realized he shouldn't have hesitated to attack the eldest Uchiha. He shouldn't have waited for back up.

Now, just ahead of him, a horrid nightmare he hoped wasn't real was a reality.

His superb medical student was unconscious, clothes less, marred with cuts and bruises, in a dank cave. Her clothes tattered and strewn to the side carelessly, her wrist bruised, and she had been alone for that near-hour with two male s-rank criminals…


End file.
